Mending Arguments
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Continuation to 'Mistakes'. It was with some trepidation Fran tried to apologise. One-shot, B26.


**This is a continuation to my other one-shot 'Mistakes'. **

Fran awoke from a restless sleep at the familiar sounds of his lover rummaging through the kitchen for something to eat.

Sitting up and looking over the back of the couch, Fran could see through the gap in the wall where the kitchen counters rested, giving him a view into the kitchen, that Bel was pouring a glass of chocolate milk to go with the bowl of cereal he had just made.

The boy was almost too nervous to draw the older man's attention to him, remembering how he had been kicked out of the bedroom last night.

_Should I say anything…? _Fran frowned. _He might still be mad at me…_

"Froggy."

Fran jumped as Bel called him. He looked at his lap as he replied, in a voice far too soft than usual, "Yes, Bel-senpai…?"

"Stop staring at me."

Fran sighed. "Yes, Bel-senpai…"

It was silent again as Bel brought his breakfast into the living room. He dropped the cup and bowl onto the coffee table in front of the couch before he moved Fran's legs away, sitting beside him. The older male tucked his legs in next to him, not knowing what to do.

_He looks so sad… _Fran sighed, knowing he had to be the one to initiate things. _I have… to say sorry…_

Fran shuffled closer to Bel, placing his hand on the man's clothed knee. He tried to smile as his boyfriend looked at him, hoping it would give him the courage to continue talking.

"What I said…" Fran sighed. "…What I said was horrible… I was upset, and I lashed out at your own weaknesses for hurting me… I'm just so sorry… I know I hurt you very much, but… I know what I said is not true… I didn't mean it… I was stupid, and I'm so _sorry_, Bel-senpai…"

Bel didn't reply to these words; he instead got off the couch, leaving his food behind. Fran watched as he disappeared down the hall back to his bedroom, and he wondered; is it always going to be this hard from now on?

_**~~XX~~**_

Fran had eventually moved to the backyard after a while, finding the silence in the room deafening. He was throwing a stick for his dog, Mamoru, the now-fully grown dog almost knocking him over every time the animal returned with the stick.

"You're too damn hyper." Fran's tiny fingers scratched the dog behind the ear before he threw the stick again, trying to take his mind off his fight with Bel. "No wonder Bel makes you stay outside now."

The veranda that the boy was sitting on stretched the entire length of the back of the house, so while Mamoru repeatedly knocked him down further and further to the end of the house, it was inevitable that the young man eventually wound up beneath the window to his and Bel's bedroom as he tried to push his over-excited pet off him. Bel's sobs were audible, and it made Fran's heart sink.

Fran frowned as he got to his feet, grabbing the German shepherd by the collar as he brought him into the house. "Let's go for a walk, Mamoru..."

Mamoru's tail wagged uncontrollably as the large animal bounded through the dining room, knocking over chairs in his happiness. Fran stopped to fix them before he moved and grabbed the leash that sat in the isolated cupboard against the far wall, away from the food preparation area and the dining table, dedicated to Mamoru.

The boy led the dog through the dining room and out into the kitchen, taking him through the front door. He left it unlocked for when he came back, wanting to walk with his thoughts for a while.

_**~~XX~~**_

After just a few hours of sitting at the nearby river, Fran had returned home. He let himself back into the house and walked with his dog into the living room, finding Bel seemingly waiting for him on the couch.

"Bel-senpai...?" Fran worried that Bel was going to lock himself in the room again, and he didn't think his fragile heart could handle it again after such a short time.

Bel just shrugged, looking at his lap. "...Sit, Frog..."

Fran bit his lip. He unclipped the leash from his dog's collar, letting Mamoru roam the house, before doing as he was told. He sat uncomfortably by Bel's side, not knowing what to expect.

It was silent between them for a while, neither of them knowing what to say.

It was Fran who broke the silence. "Senpai, I..."

"It's alright, Frog..." Fresh tears slid down Bel's cheeks as he reached up to wipe them away. He shook his head before he shrugged. "It's alright... I know you didn't mean it... Just don't do it again..."

Fran couldn't help but smile as he nodded, unable to stop his own tears from falling. He reached out, wrapping his arms around Bel's neck. He complied as the stronger male pulled him onto the blond's lap, nestling in close as arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I love you, Fran..." Bel kissed his younger lover's lips softly, needing the tenderness.

"I love you, too, senpai." Fran rested his head on the other's shoulders, finally able to relax – until a loud crash from somewhere in the house startled them both. "...I think I should put Mamoru outside first..."

Bel just sighed, slumping his shoulders.


End file.
